Fanon:Kent Capp (C.Syde)
|spouse = |maritalstatus = Married |child = |household = Capp Family |roommates = Cornwall Capp, Bianca Monty, Regan Capp, Antonia Capp, Stacey Monty |play = Playable |neighbour = Veronaville}} Kent Capp is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Veronaville. He is the son of Consort and the late Contessa Capp, the husband of Bianca Monty, the younger brother of Goneril and Regan Capp, the older brother of the late Cordelia Capp, the father of Stacey Monty, and the uncle of Juliette, Hermia, Tybalt, Hal Capulet, Desdemona, Miranda and Ariel and Antonia Capp, and Magnus Monty. Kent is voiced by Stephen Kearin and is 28 days from being an Elder. Kent and his friend Bianca had been friends since they were children, despite the feud between their families. Kent would often be lectured by Consort for going over to Bianca's house, against his wishes. Bianca's father Patrizio did his best to keep Kent off his property and discourage Bianca from going over to Kent's house. But the two of them always found ways to stay in touch. As Kent grew older, his life became more tough. His father was pleased to hear that his eldest daughters were planning to join him in the Business Career. But he was most disappointed when the answer he got from Kent was not the same as the answer Goneril and Regan gave him. Several years later, Kent moved into a cheap house in Veronaville, along with Regan and her husband Cornwall. I moved them into a more expensive house - 267 Avon Avenue - once I increased their economic status with Motherlode. Kent did his best to stay away from his brother in-law, because he knew that Cornwall disliked him and that his presence would only tempt Cornwall into abusing him. Kent tried to exchange polite conversations with Renee Andrews a paper deliverer, and April Hutchins, a Townie but he failed to give them a positive impression, as they seemed to find Kent socially awkward. However one of my gameplay snapshots shows Kent and April having what appears to be a lengthy conversation, and another snapshot of Kent and Renee. So they can't have found Kent that bad. Kent's talents had always been underestimated, or otherwise dismissed completely. But his luck changed when he and Bianca continued their friendship into adulthood, which lead to their Marriage. Regan who always had a mutual dislike for Bianca, began to terrorise her sister in-law. She only stopped her violent behaviour when Kent firmly stood up to her. Cornwall who had lost interest in the feud ages ago, in favour of earning Simoleons, was not interested in backing Regan up. Perhaps it was only because neither Kent, nor Cornwall had given Regan their support, but Kent and Cornwall's relationship seemed to have improved from that point on. In spite of everything Regan and Bianca had been through, they eventually became good friends. Regan and Cornwall gave birth to a daughter - Antonia Capp. Later that same day Kent and Bianca gave birth to their child, another daughter - Stacey Monty. She is a Pleasure Sim who works in the Service career. Kent's skills were finally realised when he used the Computer to find a Job. He was offered a job in the Science career as an Inventor at Level six. However, as the Watcher, it was my final decision as to what level Kent started at, and it was my wish that he would instead start off at Level eight as a Top Secret Researcher. After two promotions, Kent had reached the top of the Science career, completing his Lifetime Want - to become a Mad Scientist. Kent was proud to be the first Mad Scientist in the family. This excludes Albany as he was only a Capp by his first marriage to Goneril, and he started as a Mad Scientist at a "non entry level". Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Renee Andrews -Paper Deliverer- Icon.png|Kent's acquaintance Renee. Trivia *In my player stories, Kent's initial bribe seemed to be sort of similar to the one Nervous Subject (Nerville Specter) started off with. *Upon deciding that Kent ought to have some hair, I gave him the 'short centre spike' hairstyle, to replace the bald image of his default counterpart. *The headshot of Kent that I uploaded (seen above) is less polygonal and more detailed than the original. The textures are a lot more detailed. The image is closer to what Kent actually looks like in-game. *Despite being a Knowledge Sim, Kent has several qualities that one would expect of a Family, or to a lesser extent, a Fortune Sim. I will give him the Family secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *Kent is one of the Sims that I have interpreted as a "junior figure". This is due to his clothing, lack of facial hair, his age, and having a high voice. *Kent was also primarily responsible for delivering the report to Hal that confirmed that Hal's facial structure was primarily based on one of the broken Maxis face templates. *With the assistance of Bianca, Kent created a machine that would display Hal's genetics. It was created by linking other machines together including the SensoTwitch Lie Finder to extract genetic information from the Sim using it, and the Biotech Station to display the genetic information on screen. *In my player stories Kent seems to have a lot in common with Loki Beaker and Vidcund Curious. All three have blue eyes, light or tanned skin, blonde hair, sharp facial features, medium or high levels in logic and the same aspiration. An obvious difference between Kent and Loki, is that Kent is a more skilled scientist and a lot nicer. *Despite his pre-set biography indicating that Kent isn't very interested in Money, the Fortune aspiration would also make a good secondary aspiration for him. *I consider Kent to be a "good" character, due to his declining interest in the family feud. It should be noted that at one point Kent autonomously apologised to Isabella Monty, about the feud that ran between their families. *Kent's daughter Stacey seems to mirror her father in certain aspects of her character. Like Kent, she is considered to be the 'black sheep' of the Monty family - being far more interested in Service than the Culinary arts. Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon)